injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
The Flash (Barry Allen)
Flash (Barry Allen) is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget user. The Flash relies entirely upon his speed to fight, literally running circles around slower opponents. In the Regime universe, he is initially an antagonist in Injustice: God's Among Us, reforming towards the end of the game, where he helps take down Superman's One-Earth regime, he is one of the protagonists in Injustice 2. Biography Default (Gods Among Us) Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen had a relatively normal life, until his father was wrongly accused for the death of his mother and imprisoned. Since then, he enrolled for a forensics scientist at Central City to try and uncover the truth. At one fateful moment while working overtime, Barry was hit by a lightning bolt while dowsed in chemicals, the result of this giving him super speed. He used this power to become The Flash, protecting Central City at every point in the day, due to him being able to go faster than the speed of light. This astounding potential of his powers is what landed Flash on the Justice League, becoming a founding member and a mainstay. Regime (Gods Among Us) The Flash joined Superman's One Earth government because he believed in it. He told Shazam that it made sense at first, doing so to protect Iris, but lately serious doubts have begun to creep in. Injustice 2 Once known as The Fastest Man Alive, Barry Allen has hung up his boots in public shame after defecting from the Regime. However, as a new enemy threatens the innocent, The Flash returns to action, determined to redeem himself. Injustice: Gods Among Us The Flash first appears alongside the Justice League, fighting off the group of villains assembled by Lex Luthor to occupy them. Upon witnessing Shazam's Thunder of the Gods, the Flash asks Green Arrow what they are to them, to which the Arrow replies "the poor slobs who clean up the mess". When the Joker prepares to detonate the nuclear bomb given to him by Luthor, the Flash runs ahead of the other heroes to try and stop him. However, he isn't fast enough to reach them as Batman, the Joker, and several of the heroes are pulled from their dimension into an altered reality. Back in the Watchtower, the Flash and Cyborg begin working tirelessly to locate their allies. The Flash suggests he vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them. However, Superman tells him that they don't know where they could've ended up yet, or if they ended up anywhere at all. In the altered reality, the Flash appears as a member of Superman's One Earth Regime. He and their universe's Shazam venture to Atlantis to meet with their Aquaman and finalize the treaty he agreed to sign, unaware that the Aquaman that they meet with is actually the displaced Aquaman from the other dimension. Upon reading the treaty and finding out that it entails Superman's complete takeover of Atlantis, Aquaman refuses to sign it, prompting a fight between him and the Flash, which Aquaman wins. Back in their dimension, the Flash and Cyborg devise a plan to pull their allies back into their dimension using the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill. They make the necessary modifications and put their plan into action. However, the inter-dimentional gateway belonging to the Insurgents activates at the same time, pulling Cyborg into their dimension. The alternate Flash later appears in the Watchtower alongside Shazam. Both of them begin to question whether or not they're still doing the right thing in following Superman's Regime. Just then, they're confronted by Deathstroke, who knocks them both into the reactor room using motion sensor bombs. The Flash clashes with Deathstroke but is beaten, followed by Shazam. He and Shazam are teleported off of the Watchtower by the displaced Cyborg before it explodes. After the attack on Stryker's Island, the Flash and Shazam appear at Superman's council meeting, where he announces his intention to destroy Metropolis and Gotham to set an example to the people, then invades the duplicates' universe for interfering. When Shazam challenges Superman's decision, he promptly kills him by using his heat vision to burn through his eyes all the way through the skull, thus confirming the Flash's belief that they are no longer doing the right thing. The Flash defects from the Regime, subduing Yellow Lantern and Solomon Grundy when they attempt to stop him from leaving. Using the coordinates given to him by Killer Frost , the Flash rushes to warn the Insurgents of Superman's plan. He briefly detours upon seeing Sinestro about to execute several renegade soldiers before the entire army. The Flash quickly disarms all of the soldiers and confronts Sinestro, who promptly launches him into the air. He lands in front of Wayne Manor, where he and Sinestro face off. Once he has him beat, the Flash builds a pyramid of stone bricks around him so he won't escape. He then proceeds to the Insurgency, where he is surprised to encounter the displaced Green Arrow, who he believed to be dead. Seeing him as a threat, Green Arrow attacks the Flash, but they both manage to come to an understanding. The Flash explains Superman's plan to the Insurgents and helps defend their base when they are attacked by the Regime. When the battle is moved to the streets of Gotham, he fights Yellow Lantern by running circles around him, only to be knocked back by the Lantern's shockwave attack. In the epilogue, the Flash willingly turns himself in due to his previous allegiance with Superman's Regime to answer for his crimes and atone for his sins. He manages to give Green Arrow one last smile before he is taken away. Injustice 2 After the Regime's fall, Batman pardoned the Flash due to his assistance in taking down the Regime under the condition that Barry would not use his powers. However, Barry still feels the guilt of being a part of it, which is further reinforced by the people's unwillingness to trust him. To escape from the public eye, he took a job at the Luthor/Wayne Climate Research Center up north. He visits Dr. Randall, who is busy fixing communications, which were downed by Brainiac's invasion. When asked if the workers are treating him well, Barry responds that they still associate the Flash as a Regime criminal, to which he is corrected as a "pardoned" Regime criminal. Barry is present when Doctor Randall contacts another research center, which is in a panic due to the downed communications and the appearance of Brainiac's spaceship. When Dr. Randall asks him how fast he could go to Metropolis, Barry protests that it would violate his pardon agreement, with the doctor countering that it wouldn't matter in the face of an alien invasion. She reminds Barry that he helped take down the Regime, and revealed that Batman asked her to take Barry in, which indicates that Batman thinks that Barry could have a second chance. Invigorated, Barry changes into his costume and runs off toward Metropolis. The Flash later defeats a group of Brainiac's forces that had gathered up civilians. However, Brainiac was observing the fight, with Gorilla Grodd reporting that the task force is ready. As the Flash runs through Metropolis, Deadshot fires a supersonic bullet at him, crippling him in the leg. Captain Cold arrives, and compliments his aim, to which Deadshot tells him to get the job done. Captain Cold freezes the Flash's injured knee, stating how it won't be so fast in absolute zero. When Barry tells him to look around, Captain Cold retorts that it was like Superman's Regime, and reminds the Flash of his part in it. The Flash tells Captain Cold that they need to save the innocent people, to which an enraged Captain Cold states how it was those same people who cheered Superman as he murdered his friends, including his sister. Barry apologizes, and tells him that he doesn't hurt civilians and was above that. Captain Cold admits that he was like that in the past, and the two fight. The Flash defeats Captain Cold, stating that they both let each other down. He is eventually confronted by Deadshot, who states that he's running a little slow, and fires at him. Barry states that tiring will do that to him, dodges the bullets, and runs behind Deadshot and holds his arms in place. When the Flash asks him why he isn't fighting the invasion, Deadshot reveals that Gorilla Grodd placed a bomb in his head, which would be personally detonated by Grodd should Deadshot rebel, and takes the opportunity to stab the Flash through himself. Deadshot tells the Flash that regardless of Flash's opinion, he will always do Grodd's dirty work, and attacks him. After the Flash defeats Deadshot, he is ambushed by Reverse-Flash, and is kicked into the street. When Barry recognizes him, he protests that he shouldn't be here (timeline-speaking), to which Reverse-Flash responding, "And miss the return of Barry Allen?", and knocks him down. Barry runs out of Metropolis with Eobard in pursuit. The two speedsters end up in Gotham, exchanging high-speed blows throughout traffic. Reverse- Flash eventually stops Barry, and states that he's run a long way from the future to hurt him. When Barry tells him to return to his own timeline, Reverse-Flash kicks him, and states that he's unable to due to the Regime killing one of his ancestors, trapping him in the current timeline. He states that he is unable to go home, but he can at least hurt the Flash, and the two speedsters fight. Flash defeats his nemesis, who runs off. When the Flash wonders about how many reunions he can take, Green Lantern approaches him, guessing that he could come back later. Barry is stunned by Hal's appearance, and asks him which dead hand he took the Green Lantern ring off of. When Hal tells Barry that he knows how the ring chose him, Barry expresses doubt, considering that Hal "bailed out on the Guardians and joined the Sinestro Corps." When Hal states that he earned the second chance the Guardians gave him, Barry declares that the Guardians made a mistake, and the two former friends fight. When the Flash defeats Green Lantern, he asks if Hal was holding back, and helps him up. Hal reiterates that he's been trying to make things right, and expresses that he betrayed his Corps, his planet, and his friends. Barry tells him how all day he's been reminded on how he failed to be hero, and the difficulty of regaining trust, and acknowledges that the two of them were on the same path. The Flash and Green Lantern join together when Hal tells him that it would be easier to go down the path together. In the Batcave, the Flash argues with Batman over needing Hal's help, with Barry reminding Bruce of giving him a second chance, and Batman retorting that his second chance was only because he helped in taking down the Regime. Flash witnesses Green Lantern's argument, and Batman widening his circle of trust. When Batman reveals that they'll need Aquaman's help, the Flash expresses doubt with the consideration of Aquaman's hidden status after the Regime. After Brainiac initiates the second phase of his plan, the Flash is seen alongside Green Lantern observing a map showing the locations of the large ships Brainiac sent out, which are over the major cities. When Batman states how Blue Beetle and Firestorm remain busy, the Flash questions how they couldn't be busy for the invasion. When Batman states their purpose of the final defense, Barry states how if Brainiac won't stage a breakout attempt, Wonder Woman and Black Adam will, and surmises that if the situation gets worse, more people will think to release Superman to help, which results in Batman staring at the Flash, to which Flash defends himself. Flash is seen at the Justice League table with the other heroes, Catwoman explains the plan to defeat Brainiac. After Superman's apparent death, Flash is among the heroes to witness Brainiac offer a deal: give up Supergirl and the Earth will be spared, though they don't take it. Flash is later seen among the heroes to join Batman and Superman on Brainiac's ship. Batman and Superman then reveal that not every city could be saved, some were locked away in the ship's memory, while others, including Metropolis and Coast City, were lost forever. Wonder Woman manipulates Superman's grief again, who approaches and prepares to execute an incapacitated Brainiac, but Batman intervenes, believing that they should spare him. The team of heroes then divide into two teams: to kill Brainiac or spare him. Flash sided with Batman, along with Green Lantern and Supergirl. He fights Wonder Woman and manages to her. Flash and Supergirl then return to Earth to stop Superman's assault on Green Lantern, but Superman simply blows them away. Superman then knocks Supergirl away, leaving Flash to exchange many fast punches to Superman. Superman finally manages to stop Flash and toss him away to a building. Superman calls Flash a traitor and blames him for the lost cities, claiming that since he helped stop the Regime, it left the Earth vulnerable to Brainiac. Flash responds that he was a traitor when he was part of the Regime and the two fight, with Superman emerging victorious. Powers and Abilities The Flash is connected to the limitless interdimensional energy known as the Speed Force, which is the source of his powers. As such, Barry is faster than speed of light and is even too fast for both Superman and Wonder Woman combined which means they cannot par with or catch him at anyway at all, having previously outraced the Man of Steel and even gods. Barry's connection to the Speed Force generates a frictionless aura around his body to protect himself from the dangers of running at high speed, generates large amounts of electrical energy around his body for various uses, and even move him so fast that his own perception of time is altered to where everyone around him is seemingly moving in slow motion when in reality Barry is simply moving too fast for them to catch up with. The Speed Force also super charges his body, Barry has an accelerated healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries at a rapid rate and increases Barry's over all durability. When his speed has no limits at all, Barry is even capable of traveling through time or other dimensions entirely on his own without technological aid at all. In battle, the Flash uses his superspeed to his advantage, striking with multiple punches and kicks at high speeds for maximum damage, or using the lightning generated by the Speed Force to empower his punches and kicks or even his entire body. While Barry is fast enough to see or even catch approaching hits, he often doesn't think fast enough to use this to his full advantage, leaving him open to attacks he can actually block entirely. Special Moves *'Speed Dodge:' Flash vibrates at high speeds, causing him to become intangible briefly. The Meter Burn version causes the Flash to release a small burst of lightning from his chest. *'Lightning Charge:' Flash thrusts his entire body forward while surrounded by electricity, headbutting his foe in the abdomen. The Meter Burn version has Flash perform a second hit, knocking his opponent higher into the air. *'Lightning Kick:' Flash delivers a swift lightning charged kick to his opponent's midsection. The Meter Burn version has Flash deliver three more kicks. *'Sonic Pound:' Flash leaps into the air and comes down hard with an electricity fueled punch that causes a small shockwave. The Meter Burn version increases the damage of the attack. *'Flying Uppercut:' Flash thrusts his entire body into the air, covered in lightning and headbutting his opponent similar to Lightning Charge. *'Running Man Stance:' Flash drops down and adopts a runner's stance as his body vibrates and charges with electricity, before doing either an overhead charge or a low sweeping dash. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Bolt of Lighting: '''The Flash strikes with a shoulder blow then strikes with two kicks. *'Power Kick: The Flash puts a pound of pain into this powerful kick. *'Fastest Man Alive: '''The Flash attacks multiple times in the blink of an eye. *'Fast Enough: 'Barry darts forward for a supersonic strike. Character Trait '''Time Loop: '''The Flash's character trait is the ability to slow down the opponent as if the Flash was moving super fast. It enables him to perform combos that weren't previously possible and also allows him to easily dodge attacks from his opponent. Other Moves *'Grab: The Flash grabs his opponent, rapidly punches them in the abdomen before running back and reappearing behind them to deliver a sudden elbow jab to their back that sends them forward. Super Move *'Speed Zone:' The Flash slows down time and hits the opponent, he then runs around the world once to generate momentum, returns to the battlefield a moment later, and punches the opponent in the jaw, knocking them into the air, where Flash jumps up and behind them to land a second punches that knocks them back down. (Injustice) *'Time Changer:' Flash hits the opponent that takes them into a spin. He then grabs them and travels back in time to slam them against the Sphinx, then he travels back in time again to slam them into a Tyrannosaurus Rex (which makes it angry), and finally travels forward in time to slam the opponent into themselves. (Injustice 2) Move List Endings Injustice Flash had taken down the High Councilor, but the atrocities he had abetted during Superman's regime continued to haunt him. His shame eventually drove him into exile. Whether wishing to make further amends or simply unable to stop himself, Flash continued to use his powers in the pursuit of justice. Rumors of a mysterious red streak of energy that would set upon and incapacitate criminals circulated throughout Central City. While only some deduced his true name, most felt gratitude and affection for the new hero they called the Ghost. Injustice 2 So much for the heroes. Brainiac had barely hit the floor when the arguing started. Should we kill him? Keep him alive? I couldn't watch them go to war. Not again. So I ran--into the Speed Force! Brainiac wanted the universe to himself, so I dropped him off at the end of history. But I still kept running. I needed to be alone. Then I heard a familiar voice... It was Jay--and other speedsters! A crisis is coming, he told me. But if we run fast enough, together, we just might save the Multiverse. I thought I'd been running away. But I was running toward something. It is good to believe in heroes again. Costumes Injustice ;Default Flash wears a full-body red costume with yellow accents. He has small yellow lightning bolts around his wrist and a lightning bolt logo on his chest. He also has two lightning bolts facing outward from his mask. ;Regime The One Earth Regime's version of the Flash has a similar costume to his main counterpart. However, the costume incorporates more armor and more prominent wings on his head. He retains his small lightning bolts on his wrists but also has them on his waist. He also retains his lightning bolt logo but has less yellow accents. He wears this costume as a member of the Regime. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Flash, Scarlet Speedster. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *The Flash was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Taliesin Jaffe would later reprise the role in Injustice 2. *In Injustice: Gods Among Us, The Flash along with Damian Wayne were both voiced by Neal McDonough. He also voiced Green Arrow in the DC: Showcase short of the same name, and Deadshot in Assault On Arkham as well as portraying Damien Darhk in multiple 'Arrowverse' series. *The Flash's super move is a reference to the Justice League Unlimited episode "Divided We Fall". The Speed Force is also a dimension for speedsters that Barry Allen created, after he defeated the Anti-Monitor. *The Flash is the only member of the Regime whom sided with the Insurgency. *When Captain Cold compares Flash's costume to longjohns during the introductory fight banter, Flash reveals that he goes commando in costume. *When facing off against Harley Quinn, Flash states he does not hear at super speed and does not cause a sonic boom from passing gas. *The Flash's Super Move "Speed Zone" is the strongest in the game, doing 39% damage (along with Shazam's "The Power of SHAZAM"). *The Flash is the First Character to break the Fourth wall, with his versus intro. As time is slowed he looks at the character and gets tired of them moving so slow that he looks at the player and points at the enemy. *During Black Adam's retelling of the events of Gods Among Us in the Injustice 2 comic, the prime universe's Flash is seen among the alternate reality heroes brought in by Batman, despite him being one of the few members of the Justice League in Gods Among Us that wasn't actually dragged into the Injustice universe. Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Worlds of DC Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters